Secrets Of A Death Eater
by RachelRavenRothTheDemonEmpath
Summary: Slytherins are Death Eaters to the eyes of the Wizarding World. It matters not who you are inside, who you really are. This story brings you into the lives of a group of friends in Slytherin. Feel their pain, laugh with them, love and cry with them as they live their lives. Know who they are before deciding... are they really the Death Eaters you claim they are...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

As children, the worst of our fears are the monsters in our cupboards and under our beds. As we grow older we realise the other horrors in the world. For some of us, we fear God, our parents, rejection and failure. Some of us fear growing up, so we make the best of our childhood. Some of us go through abuse, peer pressure and bullying. These becomes our new fears and we have long forgotten about our fear of monsters that we now cease to believe in.

For some of us, the fear we have never changed but it only increased. Voldemort. That's what most wizards and witches fear. When he was gone, people found something else to fear, his Death Eaters. Unable to tell which of us are Death Eaters, they gave a whole lot of people the unwanted title. The Slytherins. Since then, no one cares of them any more. No one cares who these people are inside. It no longer mattered if this person is a huge ray of sunshine. The fact that she or he is a Slytherin cuts above the rest. Hell, you don't even need to be a Slytherin to be shunned, all you need is _one_ family member in Slytherin.

As time passes, these children are conditioned to think that they are evil. They start to believe the lie about who they were. Slowly, their glinting eyes losses its light, their smiles fade and turn to smirks. Day by day their heart turns rock-hard and love leaves their soul. They start to believe what they were told they were. They start to turn evil, even if they truly aren't.

Years would pass and it would be time for their children to go through the same process. The cycle restarts and slowly the children becomes what people call _Slytherins._ Being a Slytherin isn't an easy thing. The hate plays a big part but their life at home, they aren't pretty either. Very rarely do they have parents who doesn't beat them up. One who actually shows even a little love. Believe it or not, most of the Slytherins are used to being under the Cruciatus curse on daily basis.

Yet, every generation there would be this one spark of light amongst them. Like moths attracted to flame they hang onto these spark, hoping deeply that the small spark would lead them to freedom from their own souls. Sometimes, as time passes the little spark would vanish. Sometimes it stays and finally leads some lucky souls out of the darkness of their world. The Slytherins keep many secrets. Hell, even their whole life is a huge secret! At times, they would guard them with their lives but sometimes they wish to just yell it to the world. _These are the secrets of what most call Death Eaters._


	2. The Six Pranksters

_"If you are alone, I will be your shadow._

_If you want to cry, I will be your shoulder._

_If you want a hug, I will be your pillow._

_If you need to be happy, I will be your smile._

_But if anytime you need a FRIEND... I will just be ME!" ~ Unknown_

**Nine Years Old**

An elegant mansion stood proudly on a hill at Wiltshire, London. Two large peacocks were engraved onto the stone wall that surrounded the mansion. Anyone who sees this would know that beyond that gate was off-limits to everyone unless invited.

Surrounding the front portion of the mansion was a well kept garden decorated with colourful blooming flowers from roses to chrysanthemums. A few statues of albino peacocks were scattered around the garden. Surrounding the back portion of the mansion was a forest that clearly was safe to be in. Trees rose high up to the sky.

If you are nearby the back of the mansion you would hear children's laughter from the outskirts of the forest and the voice of an annoyed mother.

"Get down here! We'll be late for the reunion!" Narcissa Malfoy called up to the six nine year old children who sat on the branches of the trees.

"Do we have to go, Mother?" Adrian Malfoy asked.

"Yes, now get down."

"But why? It's boring!" His twin brother, Draco, whined.

"I can't leave you alone in the manor. God knows what would happen this time. You blew up the living room the last time!"

"That was an accident Aunt 'Cissa! The donkey was supposed to dance, not blow up!" Blaise Zabini said, defending himself and his best friends.

"What donkey?" Narcissa asked.

"Blaise! She didn't know!" The brunette sitting next to him exclaimed and glared at him.

"Yeah, thanks Blaise!" The black haired girl across him scolded.

"Aunt 'Cissa, please let us skip the reunion. I promise we'll be good!" Theodore Nott pleaded.

"'Cissa, just let them skip this one, alright?" Lucius Malfoy said, walking towards the group. She sighed.

"Fine, but if I come back and see the manor in ruins, you will not have any sleepover this year. Understand?"

A chorus of 'Yes, Aunt 'Cissa/Mother' was heard.

"Shall we go now?" Lucius asked. Narcissa nodded and walked to the front gate. Before doing so himself, Lucius turned and winked at the six children who winked back, grinning. Once the adults were gone all six of them jumped down the tree and landed gracefully onto the ground. They looked as if it was something they do everyday.

"Okay, what's the plan for today?" The black-haired girl who is known as Pansy Parkinson asked.

"Blow up the Dining Room?" Adrian suggested.

"Re-decorate the Library?" Blaise suggested.

"Play paintball in the ballroom?"

"Bake a cake?" All five of them turned and stared at the brunette who goes by the name Arianna Cadence.

"Ari, seriously?" Draco asked. She just rolled her eyes.

"You didn't let me finish. After baking a cake, we blow it up in the ballroom." she explained.

"How exactly do we blow it up?" Theodore asked.

"Reducto." she stated.

"We spoiled Arianna! We spoiled Arianna!" Adrian and Blaise sang, grinning.

"Oh, shut up!"

"I'll get Glitter to prepare the ingredients." Draco offered.

"Before we start I need to change. There is no way I am wearing this dress longer than necessary." Arianna grumbled looking down at the dress she wore. They were all dressed up to attend the reunion. The boys were in black dress robes and the girls were in dresses.

Pansy wore a short sleeved pink dress that had white laces from her waist down. Her hair was let loose with pins pinning her bangs. She wore a pair of white ballet flats with a silver bow. Arianna wore a long sleeved silvery dress with a green sash tied around her waist. The upper half of her hair was tied and the lower half was left to rest on her shoulders. She wore a pair of green ballet flats.

"Why not?" Pansy asked.

"You know I hate dresses."

"I don't get why you don't like them." Pansy said.

"And you never will."

"Done!" The girls exclaimed as they placed the cake on the floor in the middle of the ballroom. The six kids hid behind the table in a corner. The adults should be home in a minute.

"Remember the plan?" Arianna asked. They nodded.

"Kids, were home!" Narcissa Malfoy's voice called. The girls giggled as the boys snickered.

"Where are they?" Lucius asked a house elf.

"Toby doesn't know. Toby thinks they is in the ballroom." Footsteps came towards the ballroom and Theo pointed his wand at the cake. As soon as the grand doors opened and the two Malfoys entered, he yelled.

"REDUCTO!" the chocolate cake exploded and showered the elder couple. It was dead silent for a moment before,

"KIDS!" Narcissa Malfoy screamed and went towards the table where they were hiding. They jumped out and ran in different directions out the door. They passed a laughing Severus Snape in the doorway and straight up the stairs into the nearest room which was Adrians.

"Did you honestly think they won't do anything, Narcissa. Having the six of them together unsupervised is a recipe for disaster. We learnt that the hard way." they heard Severus tell Narcissa.

"Lucius!"

"You knew the risks, 'Cissa." Was his short reply. They six children laughed and collapsed at random locations in the room. The girls on the bed, Draco and Theo on the couch, Blaise on the floor at the foot of the bed and Adrian on the floor by the door.

"We should have taken a picture." Draco mused.

"Yeah. It would be something nice to show the others." Pansy agreed.

"Especially Daph, Tori and Dev." Adrian added, then he saw the brunette smirking. "Ari? What's with the smirk?"

"Remember when we put a video camera in the ballroom?" Arianna asked.

"Yeah, last month."

"I haven't removed it yet and I might have switched it on earlier." They laughed.

"We really spoiled her didn't we?" Adrian asked Blaise only to be hit with a pillow by the brunette.

**Ten Years Old**

"Hurry up! He's going to wake up soon!" Adrian whispered urgently.

"Let me switch it on first alright!" the brunette snapped while fiddling with her black video camera. Placing it on a dresser and hiding it amongst the other trinkets on it, she rushed out to join the rest of her friends. Carefully shutting the door, they breathe out a sigh of relief and went down for breakfast.

Narcissa Malfoy was busy preparing the table for breakfast when she received the fright of her life. Her twin sons and their four friends came in the dining room and offered to help her prepare.

"W-What are you doing down here so early? W-What did you do?"she asked, staring wearily at them.

"Oh, mother, what gives you the idea that we did something? We just decided to wake up early and since we had nothing to do, we decided to help you." Draco said innocently. Narcissa was weary but allowed the six of them to help her set up the table. Almost half an hour later, Lucius Malfoy entered and did a double-take. He rubbed his eyes and his eyes widened.

"'Cissa, are the kids really here or am I seeing things?" he asked his wife.

"They really are here, Lucius. I was just as surprised." he wearily took his seat at the head of the table, sending glances towards the now smirking children.

"Good morning Uncle Lucy!" Arianna greeted. He frowned.

"I told you not to call me that, Arianna." he said. Said girl shrugged and glanced at the door as it opened once again. Severus Snape entered and sat at the seat opposite Lucius.

"Severus, why are you wearing your hood up." The potions professor glared at the six smirking ten year old.

"Why don't you ask them." he mumbled, still glaring at them. Narcissa turned to face them. She frowned.

"Where's Arianna?" she asked.

"Here!" she responded from behind Severus, making him jump.

"When did you get there?" she shrugged and the other five of them stood.

"Where are you going?" Lucius asked.

"Upstairs, we've got something to do." Blaise replied, eyeing Arianna. He nodded discreetly.

"What is it?"

"This!" Arianna said puling down the hood of Severus' head and all six of them ran upstairs ignoring Severus' yells for them to get back down there. Narcissa and Lucius were left to stare at their close friend's hair, which was a neon pink with neon green highlights.

"Oh, my!" Narcissa gasped while Lucius stifled his laughs. Snape glared at him.

"Laugh all you want, Lucius, because you are next." he warned.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and favourites for the prologue and I hope you will give my story a chance.**

**N. Qistina**


End file.
